Ascended Destiny
by reddog24485
Summary: An Ascended Being finds himself in the Mass Effect Universe. Now he must find away to help without drawing the attention of the Other Ascendeds. Will it be enough to stop the Reapers and end the cycle? Read and find out. Male Shepard, Paragon.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Stargate or Mass Effect. I'm just a guy with too much time on his hands.**

* * *

**Ascension**

**Ascension is a process that allows beings to be able to separate from their physical bodies and to live eternally as pure energy in a superior plane with a greater amount of knowledge and power. It can be a mental, spiritual or evolutionary process—a direct result of obtaining a certain level of wisdom and knowledge as a civilization. **

**Multiverse Theory. **

**The multiverse (or meta-universe) is the hypothetical set of infinite or finite possible universes (including the historical universe we consistently experience) that together comprise everything that exists and can exist: the entirety of space, time, matter, and energy as well as the physical laws and constants that describe them. The various universes within the multiverse are sometimes called parallel universes. **

* * *

**"_When the mind is enlightened, the spirit is freed, and the body matters not._" - Oma Desala **  
**"**_**If I'm catchin' the next plane of existence outta here, you gotta give me somethin'.**_**" - Jack O'Neill**

"**_Ascension doesn't make you all knowing or all powerful. It is just the beginning of the journey." - _Dr. Daniel Jackson.**

* * *

**Ascended Destiny: Prologue.**

Was it pure chance, that I should end up here? Or was it something greater at work? Call it Fate, call it Destiny, or call it Coincidence. All I know for sure is, is that I end up in the one universe that needed me the most. The one universe, where I could do the most good. I won't waste this opportunity, I will do whatever I can to help these people. But I have to be careful, if I should over play my hand. It would attract the attention of _The Others, _and they would stop me. Even worse as punishment for me breaking the rules. This universe may end up in even worse shape, then if I had did nothing.

That's the thing though, I can't just _do nothing._ It is not in me to watch as a whole civilization is wiped out. I would never be able to live with myself if I did, and an Ascended lives for a very, _very_ long time. No, my path is clear, I must help these people. I may not be able to fight their battle for them, but I can help them to prepare. Help them to be ready for the hell they will soon find themselves in. I will first find someone who can act as a leader. Someone who is like Jack was, who everyone can rally behind. Someone to act as the tip of the spear, and I will make that spear as sharp and as deadly as possible.

Then when the time is right, I will drive that spear straight into the heart of the enemy! I may not be able to fight this battle for them, but I can _damn sure_ stack the odds in their favor. The _Others_ are not in this universe, but if I break too many of their rules it may draw their attention. Still I'll break what rules I can and bend those that I can't. I'll find a way to save them!

My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson. I am an Ascended Being, and this is my Destiny!

* * *

**(A.N) Sorry it was so short, but this is just the Prologue. I will try to have a full chapter up as soon as I can. Anyway as you can tell this is a Daniel Jackson finds himself in the Mass Effect Universe story. Daniel is an Ascended and wants to help fight the Reapers but is worried of attracting the attention of _The Other_ Ascended Beings. I have a rough idea of how I want this story to go, but would love to hear how you guys and galls would like it to go.**

**So if you read this and find it somewhat interesting, don't be afraid to leave a review and tell me. Well I guess I will see you next time.**

**Sincerely: Reddog24485 **


	2. New Genesis

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Stargate or Mass Effect. I'm just a guy with too much time on his hands.**

* * *

**The Ancients.**

**Ancients or The Ancients, also known as Ancestors/The Ancestors, Lanteans, and Gate Builders, or Anquietas in their language, were those Alterans who left their home galaxy for the Milky Way, which they called Avalon, and seeded it with life. They are one of the most advanced races known to have existed, having evolved for millions of years prior to the present day and reaching their level of technology long before humanity evolved on Earth. They are best known as the builders of the Stargates, Atlantis, and Destiny. Most of The Ancients have Ascended to a higher plane of existence with near infinite knowledge and powerful abilities. **

**"**_**The original creators of the Stargate.**_**" - Dr. Daniel Jackson **

* * *

**City-ship **

**A City-ship is a mobile city used by the Alterans. With roughly the same internal space as is found on Manhattan island, City-ships are some of the largest vessels in the known universe. They are also formidable battleships, although their effectiveness is severely reduced when in space. **

**"**_**Look, the city, as you know, is just a giant spaceship...**_**" - Dr. Rodney McKay.**

* * *

**Ascended Destiny: New Genesis.**

"Are you sure about this Daniel?" Asked the Head of Homeworld Security, Lt. General. Jack O'Neill.

"For the last time Jack, yes I am sure." Answered Dr. Jackson.

"But come on, Ascension? You know, that's never really worked out well for you in the past." Said Jack.

Daniel let out an exasperated sigh, this was the third time he and Jack had, had this conversation. "Jack, we've been over this! There are no more great threats left. The Goa'uld are a bad memory, the Replicators are dust, the Ori are long gone, the Wraith are on the Run, and the Lucian Alliance fell apart. There is no real reason why I shouldn't be able to follow _Their_ rules this time."

"Okay, but are you absolutely sure this is what yo-" Jack started to say, only to be cut off.

"Jack, enough! I've made up my mind, okay? Besides it's not like I'll be ascending tomorrow. It will take at least a month before I'm ready, even after using the Ascension Machine." Said Daniel.

"Yeah speaking of that. Are you sure that was such a good idea?" Jack asked with an arched eyebrow. "I mean that thing nearly killed Rodney."

"I do appreciate your concern, but Dr. McKay didn't know what he was doing when he, accidentally I might add. Used it on himself. We've learned how to operate it since then. We've set it so once I'm able to use 90% of my brain capacity it will stop. So you see it won't kill me." Explained Daniel.

"Okay, but have you thought abou-" Jack started to say only to once again be cut off.

"Sir, Daniel's made up his mind. Can we please not argue and just enjoy our last day with him?" Interrupted Brig General, Samantha Carter.

"I am in agreement with Carter, O'Neill." Said Teal'c, in his ever proper voice. "It would be wasteful, to spend the day in disagreement."

"Alright, alright! I can see when I'm out numbered." Said Jack, putting his hands up in surrender. "Say, where are Mitchell and Vala?"

"I said my goodbyes too them yesterday." Answered Daniel. The four original members of SG-1, where in the Gate Room of Earth's first City-ship, _The New Genesis. _

"You sure your going to be okay. I mean, you're going to be alone here in New Genesis. At least until you ascend." Asked Sam.

"Yes Sam, I'll be fine. You forget, I could have had people come along if I wanted." Said Daniel with a smile.

"Besides, It's not like I'll be completely alone. I'll have Athena with me." He said, in reference to the onboard A.I.

"He is correct, General Carter. I will be with him till he Ascends." Chimed in Athena, from the intercom.

"Thank you Athena." Said Jack, exasperatedly.

"You are welcome, General O'Neill." Said Athena, missing Jack's sarcasm.

Jack rubbed his temples, and let out a sigh. "I really don't know about her, and why did we name this City-boat, New Genesis?"

Daniel shook his head in humor. No matter how far Earth had advanced in recent years, Jack would always prefer to do things the 'Old fashioned way.' "Jack, Athena is an embodiment of the Alteran's Repository of Knowledge, and therefore highly valuable. And we named the City-ship New Genesis, because that's what she'll be to Abydos, a whole new beginning."

Ever since the UN had gone public about the Stargate program, there has been an out cry by the civilian population to start colonizing other worlds. Not like the military outposts that they currently had, but actual civilian colonies. Daniel had called in a lot of favors to make Earth's first Civilian ran colony Abydos. Why? you might ask. Because Daniel felt that was the best thing he could do to honer his old home and late wife. To make sure that Abydos had a Human population once again.

Of course the problem with that was, very few if any would want to live on a desert world. Which is what he was taking New Genesis to Abydos to take care of. While similar to Atlantis, New Genesis had been built with Terraforming and Colonization in mind. What Denial was to do, was take New Genesis to Abydos. Once there he would start the process of Terraforming the planet. Once begun, Athena would take over, and Daniel would spend the remainder of his days in meditation, working on Ascension.

Luckily the Alterans had long since mastered terraforming, so the process would only take about a year. One year and Abydos would be a garden world much like the fabled Garden of Eden. With oceans and river, grass lands and forests. Daniel liked to think the Abydonians would have liked what their world would become. Of course once he Ascended, he could simply ask them. Anyways once done, entire families would come to New Genesis through the Stargate, where they would start a new life on Abydos. Daniel honestly couldn't think of a better fate for his old home.

"Well, if there is no talking you outta this. Then at least we can enjoy a beer before you go." Said Jack.

Daniel smiled. "Yes, that we can do."

* * *

After SG-1 had finished their beer, and their goodbyes. Daniel piloted New Genesis out of Earth's atmosphere, something he was able to do thanks too Dr. McKay's ATA Gene Therapy. Once out of Earth's orbit, Daniel opened a Hyperspace window and was now on his way to Abydos. Once there he would focus on gaining the knowledge he needed to Ascend.

But what Daniel didn't account for was the Ascended Knowledge that Oma had left buried in his subconscious. And that once his brain hit 90% Capacity that knowledge would be open to him. His brain was already at 85% and raising fast. As Daniel was in the Control Chair and focusing on piloting the Ship, he was taken by surprise when his brain hit 90%. Ancient Knowledge filled his head, things Daniel had learned when he was Ascended came rushing back to him. And this had the side effect of triggering his Ascension.

In retrospect it is probably not a good thing to Ascend when you are linked to one of the most powerful ships in the known universe. The sudden rush of energy mixed with Daniel's new found understanding of Universal Knowledge, flowed through his mental link to the ship, and cause a chain reaction that opened a trans-universal bridge in the Hyperspace tunnel. The New Genesis fell out of Hyperspace no longer in its own reality, with an AI and a Trans-Dimensional Being along for the ride.

The one good thing about having just Ascended, was that Daniel knew instantly that he was not in his own universe. This was not as huge a problem as it might have been if he were still human. To an Ascended it amounted to a minor setback. All he would have to do is open a bridge back to his own Reality, guide the ship back through the bridge, and let Jack know that someone would need to pick up New Genesis and complete its mission. All in all, not that hard.

Just one thing stopped him, and that was that Daniel sensed no other Ascended Beings in this reality. Which meant this reality deviated greatly from his own. Daniel, Ascended or not, would always be a historian and archaeologist at heart. So naturally he was curious about this place. Taking himself to this Universe's Higher Plane, he resolved to find out what was different.

* * *

Daniel appeared in front of a huge pyramid. The Higher Planes always looked different depending on the Ascended. To Daniel it looked like places from his past, old dig sites, libraries, his collage dorm, one time even a Diner he used to eat at. As it stood at the moment he was back home on Abydos, in front of the Pyramid that housed the Stargate. Walking inside to where the Stargate was, Daniel stood in front of it. Daniel knew this wasn't an actual 'Stargate.' It severed as kind of a viewing screen, into this universe's knowledge pool.

Daniel looked into the event horizon on the 'Stargate.' Faster then a mortal eye could follow or a mortal mind could process, the history of this universe flashed before his eyes. Daniel watched in equal parts awe and horror at what he saw. Daniel had been right this universe _was _vastly different then his own. In fact the only thing that wasn't different was Earth and it's history, at least up to a certain point. What truly horrified Daniel was that in ancient race called the Leviathans created a machine race that would go on to cause countless deaths.

This this race, _The Reapers_. Would leave behind certain technology for other races to find, there by insuring that these races would progress along a set path. Then when they reached a set technological point, the Reapers would invade and wipe them out. This had been going on for hundreds of millions of years. It was the perfect trap, and Humanity had fallen head first into it. Daniel knew he had to do something, if he didn't humanity as well as several other space fairing races, were all doomed!

This is what he hated the most about being an Ascended! Having the power to effect change and being unable to use it for fear of the _Others_, for he knew if he were to just destroy these Reapers as he had more then enough power to do. It would draw the attention of the Others, and their punishment would not be a welcome one to this universe. Nor could he just give them New Genesis, as the technology on that ship would be just as likely to destroy them, as to save them!

Luckily there was still a little time left before the Reapers would invade. Daniel would use that time, to help this cycle to prepare. To help them to be ready. The only problem was, Daniel was no _Jack O'Neill. _That is to say he wasn't a leader. No, he would have to find someone who was. Someone with the charisma to inspire others, someone that others would follow barefoot into hell. Then he would help that person any way he could. But first he had to find that person.

Daniel once again looked into the event horizon, this time focusing on recent events. It was when he was doing this that he came upon an event known as the Skyllian Blitz. The Skyllian Blitz was an attack on the Human colony of Elysium, by pirate forces. He watched as one man rallied the people of Elysium to fight back, and as that same man held off the enemy single handed when the line broke. The man, Staff Lieutenant John Shepard was promoted to Lt. Commander and awarded the Star of Terra for his actions that day.

This man would be perfect, but there was just one problem. He was Human, and Daniel saw that Humans weren't very respected by the other races. Daniel would have to find a way to _make_ him respected. Daniel watched on and saw another man, David Anderson. He saw Anderson, being evaluated for something called the _Spectres. _Daniel watched as the mission went bad, and the blame was placed on Anderson. Thereby keeping Anderson and Humanity out of the Spectres. Daniel looked to see what the Spectres were.

Spectres were agents entrusted with extraordinary authority by the Citadel Council, including the power of life and death over the inhabitants of the galaxy_. _Their primary responsibility is to preserve galactic stability by whatever means necessary. Spectres can be chosen from any race, but are usually selected from the Council races. Having a Spectre chosen from their kind often raises a particular species' profile on the Citadel. Daniel smiled to himself, he had an idea, of how to get Shepard the respect he would need. He had to get Shepard into the Spectres! He would also need to make sure a non biased Spectre over saw his trails.

After that he would just need to make sure Humanity found one of the Prothean warning beacons. Tricky but it could be done. Daniel left the Higher Plane and returned to New Genesis. Before he could set his plan in too motion he would need to cloak New Genesis, after all a spaceship the size of city would likely draw attention. Daniel left New Genesis on an uncharted world with the cloak still up, no since taking chances he thought.

Danial had to implant the thought of giving humanity a second go into the minds of the three Councilors. He also had to implant the thought of bringing Shepard up as a candidate into the mind of now Captain Anderson. Which proved much easier then making the Council give humanity a second chance, obviously Captain Anderson must have already thought of Shepard as a good candidate. Lastly was getting a completely non biased Spectre, Nihlus Kryik to back Shepard's candidacy. Which again proved remarkably easy, that said a lot for just what kind of being Nihlus was. His mind didn't give any resistance to the thought of a Human Spectre.

Once all that was done, it was time to warn the Alliance and the Council of the Reaper threat. Daniel used his powers to implant fake records of himself in the Alliance database as well as create a fake birth record, fake social security number, and fake collage manuscripts. So when Dr. Daniel Jackson an archaeologist showed up Eden Prime asking for work with a local dig team, it didn't kick up any kind of warning bells. Now all he had to do, was guide this dig team to the right spot. Then the real fun could begin!

* * *

**(********A.N) Again, sorry for the short chapter. But the next chapter will be where the game starts so it should be longer. I would like to think everyone who has followed, marked the story as favorite, and reviewed. Based on just what I had written in the Prologue.**** All I can say is that I'm blown away! Thank you! **

**So the coming chapters should be interesting to say the least. I'm getting a much better idea as to how I want this story to go, and I've already got the ending mapped out in my head. I should go ahead and warn you guys, cause I know there are a lot of Ashley haters out there. This will be Shep/Ash, but don't worry I'll try to make her a lot more likeable in this story. As far as Daniel is concerned I've already got someone picked out for him aswell. I wonder if you can guess who?**

**Well I guess that's all for now. I'll see you next time.**

**Sincerely: Reddog24485. **


End file.
